1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for conversion of domestic sewage into electric power and render an independent dwelling energy self sufficient.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The current state of our energy/economic system as a whole is not integrated. At present domestic sewage goes to landfills and processing plants at best or to rivers and oceans at worst but nothing is ever done to extract power potential from this waste. Gas is vented directly and wastefully into the atmosphere, and in doing so never recovered.
A problem attendant to this system is that energy is repeatedly wasted, or worse, expensive manufactured energy must be expended to break this sewage down into nonpolluting waste products. The entire waste, domestic sewage collection and disposal enterprise is extremely expensive and should the present trend continue the burden of our society could become a problem greater than the present method we are incorporating to reasonably dispose of it.
In the recent past there has been much writing and experimentation concerning this very problem some twenty years ago, with the concept of energy self sufficiency. There were gasohol stations and coal gasification projects. There were experiments with solar energy, alcohol fuels and drilling for methane in landfills. They are harvesting waste hear from power plants and other interesting projects but not much came out of it. All industry really worked on seriously was conservation of energy in traditional applications such as home insulation, electric conservation in building and more efficient fossil fuel burning power plants. But no breakthrough although better than the profligate flaring of waste heat and burning of fossil fuels that had always characterized our economy up to this point.
It is an object of this invention to provide a domestic sewage-to-electric power conversion facility complete with a redundant solar energy and utilization system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means to use an underutilized energy source in a cost effective way.
It is a further object of this invention to offer, first an alternative energy system that uses an abundant fuel and energy source; the second source, the sun as a battery recharging power source and a modified stationary exercise bicycle as a further redundant energy supply allowing for self sufficiency and good health.
This process in turn could provide a continuous source of clean energy, as opposed the present expensive, and complex, method of nuclear energy. Inherently unstable, and potentially hazardous to surrounding environment, may be subject to hazardous conditions beyond control.
There exists a great deal of hope in other forms of technologically available energy sources. One of these sources is the proposed invention of a solar magnification system that produces electricity by virtue of the sun. This is a result of super heating water, through a method of directing the suns rays, through focusing and magnification of the heat from the sun to many times greater than the temperatures achieved though the use of the technology for solar energy as it is utilized today.
The creation of the super heated steam by the process as described above, in turn propels the blades on a small turbine operating and driving the electric producing generator. The resulting energy is either stored for later use or will travel directly to the appliance on demand.
The by product of this system is releasing small amounts of sterilized steam into the atmosphere. The possibility of the accumulated benefits to the atmosphere through the wide spread use of this system of a literal steam cleaning of air will be the subject of future studies related to this invention.
The solar fuel, producing the power for this system is from a readily available source, by its nature, natural, and life sustaining for the planet.
The above described domestic energy generator and storage system results in the production of pure, non-fossilized, non polluting power for ordinary household use. The system is simple reliable and redundant. It is expected to be manufactured well within an affordable range of the average family. The waste matter serves in most households, as another burden for the already overburdened sewage facilities. By implementation of these systems, energy is produced, waste is consumed, or other natural by producers and medicines and individual citizens can feel the security resulting from their self reliance.